


Just doing normal teenage things

by Iamacarrot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alien Biology, Enid gets to make love to an alien, F/M, I feel smutty, I guess at this level it's grade A sex, I'm Not Ashamed, No condams, Radnid, Smexy times ahead boi, So I wrote smut, These two like things all natural, What's the difference between making love and having sex?, i don't know why i did this, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Life as a teen is HARD, you have so much responsibility, you can only do certain things, and things are always coming back to bite you in the ass! Rad and Enid just need a break from their stressful lives, and what better way to do so than hang in the lounge during break time and get in each other's pants?...Wait... What?





	Just doing normal teenage things

Enid sighed as she plopped onto a beanbag and threw her hands over her face, screaming into them. "I know right? I just wanna go home!" Rad huffed, plopping onto the floor face first and letting out a huge breath. It had been an incredibly busy day, and the two teens were thankful that they had time for an extended break, since K.O. was home sick.

"Poor kid, hope he gets better soon." Enid sighed, looking over at Rad, who was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Enid hummed, standing up and moving over to Rad, lying next to him before crawling on top of him. "What?" Rad asked, a light blush appearing on his face. "Well, it's been a pretty stressful day so far, and we both have nothing better to do, so... want to have sex?" Enid asked, no shame in her voice whatsoever. Rad sputtered as he sat up, Enid moving with him and ending up in his lap. "What?! Enid, what is WRONG with you?! You're supposed to be the responsible one! If anyone should be asking for that, it's ME!" Rad whimpered.

"Eh, the good girl act gets kind of boring, plus, I've been thinking, and, I've been really hard on you and I think you deserve a break." Enid replied. 

"What? But, what if someone catches us?" Rad asked. "Aww, are you really scared of being caught?" Enid taunted, walking her finger along Rad's muscular arm. Rad gulped, feeling his dick harden with every word that came out of Enid's mouth. "Ahh... how long are you dude?" Enid moaned, a blush finally spreading across her face. "7 inches..." Rad absentmindedly replied, paying attention to the movements against his tight pants. "7?! Wow, I'm impressed, I thought you'd be like, 3 or something... no offense." Enid chuckled. "Some taken." Rad huffed, though his offense was quickly overtaken by his lust. "Well, I guess it's going to be difficult to fit that all in, but, I'll try." Enid nonchalantly hummed. 

Rad whimpered as Enid began toying with his pants, stopping her before she could pull them down. "Enid, I really don't think that we should be doing this..." Rad sighed. "But... Rad... please? I've been thinking about you so much... and every time I do, I get this itch, an itch I can't scratch... not without you anyways~" Enid whispered, knowing that Rad could easily be swayed. "You slut. I'm sure you practiced that in the mirror ten times before you got here." Rad growled, still wary about his current situation.

Enid rolled her eyes and groaned, crossing her arms before continuing. "Do you want my pussy or not?" she bluntly asked, not surprised when Rad's length jumped straight up. "Well when you put it like that..." Rad ruefully huffed, grunting as Enid pushed him down. "I'm glad you see things my way." Enid happily giggled, beginning to undress. Rad's eyes widened, ears and antennae dropping as Enid's clothes did the same. "Oh my god..." Rad whimpered, not taking notice that his pants were being pulled down, along with his underwear, both of which were neglected in a pile along with her clothes somewhere on the floor behind them.

"Whoa..." Enid gulped as she saw how long Rad truly was. 

Right now, 7 inches was definitely looking longer than she'd remember seeing on a ruler, and she was beginning to think over her actions as she thought about fitting even half of that 7 inches inside of her. Rad, snapping out of his trance, smirked, rubbing Enid's arm slowly.

"Impressive, huh? Runs in the family you know. It IS pretty big, but, I'm sure you'll fit most of it." Rad bragged, arms resting underneath his head smugly. Enid narrowed her eyes, huffing before smirking and raising her hips, positioning herself before slamming down as far as she could. Moaning, Enid allowed herself to get used to the feeling before pulling up, slamming back down and panting as she took even more of Rad's length.

Rad, being on the other side of this, was panting and grunting as he felt Enid around him, the warm wetness surrounding him and leaving at a beautiful pace.

"Rad... Oh god... you feel so good! Ahh... so full, so much..." Enid whined, a ruby red blush going down to her neck as sweat dropped down her face. Rad whimpered, decided that this was all too much to handle, and flipped Enid onto her back, thrusting into her at a much quicker and rougher pace. Enid screamed, incoherent words spewing from her lips as she tried to keep up with Rad, bucking her hips upwards as she tried to match Rad's movements. "RAD! OH PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Enid wailed, pulling Rad down by his neck and into a sloppy kiss, moaning in between each release for a breath.

Rad moaned himself, having never experienced this feeling before, he gladly accepted everything that he had agreed to do that led up to this moment.

At that moment, all one could hear from the lounge was the sound of skin slapping, moans from both, and those who were brave enough to investigate would surely be greeted with the strong smell of sweat and sex.

"Enid... you feel so good... you're so tight... so wet... I... I..." Rad whimpered before he hit his peak, along with Enid, who responded to Rad's ejaculation with an orgasm that matched the intensity of their heavy session. Panting, Rad pulled out of Enid and fell next to her, pulling her close to him without thinking.

"Rad... that was... amazing." Enid panted, her mind replaying the event that just happened. "I can't believe it... I just fucked you! One of the most badass girls in the plaza! I'm so STUPID!" Rad growled, throwing his hands over his face. Enid raised an eyebrow as Rad continued to freak out over the fact that they just had sex. "Rad... Rad! What are you getting so excited about?" Enid chuckled, hugging Rad's side. "Well, I mean, you don't even like me like... THAT, and I willingly fucked you without thinking about that! I acted on impulse and I was your first! WHY would you let ME be your first?!" Rad whimpered. Enid giggled, placing her hands on Rad's cheeks. "Rad, do you really think I'd agree to have sex with you if I didn't like you 'Like that'?" Enid reassured.

Rad slightly calmed down at Enid's words, looking her in the eyes as he did so. 

"Look, you fucked me, and I got fucked BY you. So? It's over! I'm GLAD you were my first. I mean, I'm pretty sure that no other man could deliver like you did~" Enid chuckled. "Fine, but, can you just promise me one thing?" Rad requested, smiling nervously when Enid nodded. "Could we stop using the word "fucked" so much please?" Rad asked, laughing along with Enid as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"Hmm... let me think... nope! In fact... I got fucked by Radicles, I got fucked by Radicles!" Enid sang playfully, squealing as Rad pinned her to the ground. "How dare you good madam? If you don't stop, I'll slam you into the wall the next time this happens... erm, IF it does... I mean, you know, if you wanted it to..." Rad chuckled nervously. "So polite... of COURSE I want it to happen! And I expect you to make do on that little threat." Enid replied.

Rad smiled, sighing as he waited for his body to allow him to move. The two teens stayed still for about a couple more minutes before getting up, getting cleaned, and getting dressed, both flushed like little girls who knew a huge, embarrassing secret about their friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rad and Enid both returned to work after a good while, both exhausted, yet they did their best to work. "Radicles! Enid!" Mr. Gar shouted, gaining both teens' attention. "Yes sir Mr. Gar sir?!" Rad and Enid responded. "Carol has stopped by with K.O. to say hi!" Gar announced, walking off. "Rad! Enid!" K.O. giggled, running up to them happily. 

Both teens smiled and chuckled, watching as K.O. walked around the bodega happily. 

"Well, I'm gonna go in the lounge with mommy! She says she wants to rest while I'm here!" K.O. announced, though neither teens listened, so they saw no reason for concern. Meanwhile, Carol had stepped into the lounge and reeled back as she smelled something that seemed oddly familiar. At first, it didn't hit her, but, after a few seconds, she remembered EXACTLY what it was. "RAD! ENID!" Carol shouted, summoning the two confused teens. "Explain to me something." Carol calmly started. "Okay." Rad and Enid both hummed.

"Why in the name of all things does this lounge room smell like sex?" Carol inquired, knowing the exact reason when the two teens both went wide eyed. 

"Umm, I honestly don't know! In fact, I have an appointment in a few minutes, so..." "Yeah! Me too! I uh... have to go... NOW!" Rad finished as the two teens rushed out of the store, quickly saying goodbye to K.O. as they did so. Carol shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face as she knew that the teens had developed a bright passion for one another. Now, Carol was fine with this, but, she just wished that they hadn't unleashed that passion on the floor of the lounge...


End file.
